


The Necklace

by Jeah



Series: I love owning you [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Cheating Derek Hale, Choking, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Cuckolding, Danny Mahealani & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Gangbang, M/M, Magic, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Has a Big Dick, Slut Derek, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jackson Whittemore, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeah/pseuds/Jeah
Summary: Second part of I love owning you series. A cheating story of Scott and Derek fucking behind Stiles’ back. This one has mostly Derek/Jackson action but also a lot of pairings and mentions of pairings involving Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Danny Mahealani, Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Other(s), Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: I love owning you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641628
Comments: 35
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE:  
> I changed this work a bit and posted the original one I posted as chapter 2. If you don’t like reading Stiles get mentally hurt/upset, then I would recommend skipping this one. Read the tags. Jackson's an asshole to Stiles in this one.

“I can’t believe Harris gave me all that extra homework just because I looked at him in a weird way! In a weird way! What does that even MEAN?! I swear I have no idea what I’ve done to deserve him as my teacher. I mean who hired him? WHO would hire him? The man is incompetent as well as -”

“Careful Stiles, you’re getting awfully shouty,” Scott said as a few onlookers stared at Stiles as he ranted enthusiastically.

“- he’s just mean!” Stiles continued in a quieter voice without missing a beat. “He’s egocentric, maniacal, vindictive…”

Scott let Stiles’ outburst go in one ear and out the other and only paid attention when Stiles found a fresh way to vent his feelings about their teacher. It amazed him how Stiles continuously found new and creative ways to express his dismay against Harris. Sometimes Scott wondered if Stiles studied the dictionary for situations like these.

“- dim-witted, waist of space who… I just can’t Scott, I just can’t. That man makes my blood boil. You have no idea. He is the only man who could annoy me like this. I just can’t…

For a moment Scott thought that Stiles had paused to take a breath before launching into another tirade against Harris, but as Scott picked up the familiar scent of musk and the lewd wet sounds coming from the direction Stiles was looking at, it became clear that something else had stopped Stiles in his track.

“Oh, for fucks sake… Seriously! He couldn’t have picked any other place to do that?” Stiles asked bitterly.

Normally the sight of two men making out in the hallway would have gathered at least a few curious onlookers, especially as the two partakers in this public grinding were extremely good looking, French kissing and using their hands to roam each other’s bodies, but the students of Beacon Hills High School had the common sense to leave the two alone as the other participant was none other than Jackson Whittemore.

“Right in front of my locker! Hey!” Stiles shouted, but his words fell to deaf ears. The pair continued to make out and Stiles watched helplessly as Jackson started to palm the other man’s denim-clad cheeks, making the other man moan in pleasure and surprise. Stiles recognized the blond as the new guy who had started school in the middle of the schoolyear. To the dismay of most of the students it hadn’t taken long until Jackson had snatched him for himself.

“Will you two move?” Stiles asked after getting closer, but his words only seemed to make their kissing intensify. The two men continued to practically hump each other right in front of Stiles and he watched as their breathing got heavier. Jacksons hand started to massage the blond’s side before travelling down to his hip and thigh while his other hand was firmly planted on the other guy's ass.

It felt surreal watching it. Stiles had heard about what sort of things Jackson and his hot new plaything were getting up to, but getting a firsthand experience was something else. He couldn’t deny that the scene in front of him was incredibly hot, even though the other participant was Jackson, and Stiles begrudgingly admitted that this make out session was slowly turning him on. Immediately Stiles wished Derek hadn’t left on a two-month trip to Brazil to help his friend negotiate territories with another pack. He could have used some help letting off some steam after witnessing this porn worthy moment.

Stiles gulped. Actually, this was the first-time he had seen the newcomer up close and he looked a lot like Derek. They were similar height and build; his chest and arms were just as big and along with his six-pack on a small waist he had a fantastic ass, just like Derek. Even the way he moved reminded Stiles of Derek, thought Derek had never kissed him as filthily as the blond was kissing Jackson nor had he acted so lasciviously. Most of the blond’s face was mushed against Jackson’s so Stiles couldn’t see his face, but even still he noted that the blond had a striking jawline similar to Derek’s.

A sudden sinking feeling in his stomach hit Stiles hard and the feeling got worse as a soft, masculine moan escaped the blond’s lips. Jackson had broken the kiss and moved down to the blond’s neck. Another small moan slipped out from between the man’s lips as Jackson nipped just below his ear lobe, before he made his way down to suck a lovebite on the blond’s sunkissed skin. The blond had his mouth agape as his head lolled backwards to give Jackson more access, and as Jackson’s talented mouth made its marks on his skin, the blond’s moans became more frequent and more pornographic. As Jackson was a few inches shorter than the other man, he had the perfect height for this job.

The blond gasped suddenly and pulled Jackson closer. It was clear as day that whatever Jackson was doing with his mouth must have felt fantastic and the blond clawed Jackson’s shirt before he ran his hand through Jackson’s hair, tugging at the back and making Jackson groan in response.

Stiles stared at the blond as he could now see his face and the sudden feeling in his stomach eased a bit, though it didn’t go away. The blond did look a lot like Derek, though a younger and more like a frat house version of him with fuller lips. It helped that the blond didn’t have Derek’s characteristic stubble, nor his bushy brows, but just as quickly as the feeling in his stomach calmed, the feeling shot back up as the blond opened his eyes and Stiles saw that he had green eyes. They looked so much like Derek’s except these were filled with fiery passion.

The blond tugged Jackson’s hair harder, pulling him off his neck, before giving him one of the dirtiest kisses Stiles had ever seen. Stiles looked feebly at what was happening right in front of him. His stomach was again in knots and he felt sick as those green eyes were too similar in color to the ones, he had spent so many times looking at. Stiles’ brain was telling him that this man wasn’t Derek but some part of him was screaming at him and making him imagine that the man Jackson was filthily kissing was Derek. His Derek.

Locked in this seesaw of emotions Stiles stopped trying to get the pairs attention. He found that he didn’t have the strength to walk away as he felt compelled to watch the kiss between Jackson and the blond that lingered and went on as debauched as it had started.

Jackson finally let his head fall against the locker as the two broke their kiss and he smirked as the blond immediately started to kiss his neck and moved his hand rhythmically in Jackson’s crotch area. Jackson moved his head to give the man better access and by doing so turned his head towards the direction where Stiles was standing. 

“Why won’t you fuck off you Stilinski and jack off somewhere else,” Jackson said suddenly.

Stiles blushed furiously. His usual quick retort was foiled as the blond moaned suddenly and what was supposed to be a fierce tell off crumbled into a weak comeback.

“G- G- Go fuck yourself Jackson.”

Jackson’s smirk turned to a smug smile as squeezed the blond’s ass.

“Don’t need to. I’m fucking this.”

Stiles glanced downwards to follow Jackson’s hand as he smacked the blond’s ass and then grabbed it again like he owned it. The other man responded by grinding his pelvis against Jackson’s, happily accepting Jackson’s manhandling.

“Now, take your homeless chick attire and put it with yourself in the dumpster. As you can see, I’ve got my hands full,” Jackson said and licked the other man’s neck where he had given him hickeys. “Scram,” he ordered.

Jacksons words sparked something inside Stiles, and he felt again the flames he had felt towards Harris. Stiles hadn’t thought anyone could annoy him today as much as Harris had but Jackson had yet again done the impossible.

“Listen jackass. Move. You and your boyfriend are right in front of my locker,” Stiles said with his reignited anger, but he couldn’t have predicted that his words would only make Jackson laugh.

“Boyfriend? He’s not my boyfriend. Well… I should probably say he’s not MY boyfriend…,” Jackson said with a glint in his eyes.

Stiles rolled his eyes in response. “Look, I don’t care about your personal life, but if you’re going hump each other then don’t do it in the hallway and especially not in front of my locker.”

Jackson proceeded to ignore him, and the situation halted to a standstill until the blond kissed Jackson’s earlobe, started to tug it gently with his lips and whispered something to Jackson’s ear.

“Ahh. Fine,” Jackson said and then whispered something to the blond that Stiles missed. If Stiles had to guess he thought it sounded like “you owe me for this.” Suddenly, in a swift move Jackson moved the pair so that the blond was now back against the lockers and they continued to make out like nothing had happened.

“Oh for… Fine. This’ll do,” Stiles said mostly to himself as Jackson and the guy continued to make out. They hadn’t moved much but just enough that Stiles could open his locker and at least get his stuff. As soon as Stiles stepped right next to them, he could feel the heat emitting from their bodies and hear the lip locking more clearly.

“God you’re good Derek,” Jackson said as the blond nibbled his lips.

To say that Stiles felt like he was thrown into an icy lake was putting things lightly. The blond’s name was Derek? It wasn’t enough that the man Jackson was fucking was the spitting image of Derek, but they also had the same name. The sinking feeling turned worse and Stiles had to grab his locker for support as he suddenly felt dizzy.

“I want you,” Derek grunted.

“Really? You want my cock? Is it better than your boyfriends?”

The locker door was the only thing between Stiles and them, and for a second Stiles’ mind played a cruel joke on him as he imagined that it was his Derek making out with Jackson. A million of thoughts and emotions crossed his mind and he was surprised by that most of them were making him hard.

“You’re so good,” Derek said.

“Yeah?”

Derek took a sharp intake of breath and Stiles heard the rhythmic rustling of clothes.

“Oh God!”

“Tell me,” Jackson demanded.

Stiles could hear his heartbeat getting louder as he bit his lip.

“Come on baby, just tell me. I want to hear it,” Jackson said as he opened Derek’s fly, reached inside and started to stroke Derek’s hard cock. It didn’t take long until Derek answered.

“Ah. Aaaah! Yes! You’re better!”

Stiles gripped one of the books he came to collect.

“Tell me more, tell me how much you love my cock compared to his,” Jackson said feeling proud. In all their encounters Derek hadn’t been much of a talker, but finally he was getting him to talk dirty.

“Ooooh! Ah! Oh God, don’t stop. I love it. I love how deep you can reach. You’ve fucked me so much I can’t live without it. I’ve never felt this good with him!”

Derek’s litany of profanity ended suddenly with a twist of Jackson’s hand and the pleasurable sensations were enough to shut him up as he tried not to moan too loudly. He bit Jacksons shirt and Jackson listened to his muffled sounds of pleasure with excitement.

Stiles tried to keep his cool as he repeated _It isn’t Derek, it isn’t Derek_ in his head like a mantra. He was still rooted in his place, unable to untangle himself from this moment but unfortunately for him, Jackson was well aware of his predicament. He could smell the complex web that was Stiles’ emotions and he thought of something that would really make Stiles’ head spin.

Jackson made eye-contact with Scott, grinned, and with one hand unclasped Derek’s necklace without him noticing. As soon as it was off the blond hair changed back to black and Derek Hale’s original features returned to him.

Jackson felt a rush of power wash over him. It felt amazing pleasuring Stiles’ boyfriend right next to him while Derek was disguised, but it didn’t compare to this. Having Derek in his original form muffling his cries as he masturbated him right next to Stiles was an enjoyment that Jackson hadn’t thought was possible, but it was one that he was very happy to partake in.

It had started a few weeks ago when Derek had shown sudden interest in him. At first Jackson had been at surprised by this. After all he had thought that Derek would have dropped to his knees and sucked him off way sooner as he was the hottest man in Beacons Hills, but better late than never Jackson had thought before keenly taking the opportunity to mess around with the sizzling hot alpha.

_“Wait. Kiss it first," Jackson ordered. They hadn’t waisted a moment after the meeting and Derek had dropped to his knees even before the door closed properly._

_Derek leaned in closer to his manhood and started giving it kisses. He started off on the side of his shaft and at first his kisses were soft and quick, making sure to cover Jackson’s head, but they quickly turned needier and dirtier. Derek was happy that Jackson was big in every way and was showing his appreciation. No matter how you looked at it, Jackson’s cock was big._

_"Don't forget my balls,” Jackson said, and Derek complied. He pulled Jackson’s tool upwards for better access to his sack and Jackson sighed as he felt Derek’s mouth on his balls. He would forever remember this moment as Derek nuzzled, licked, and sucked them._

_“Uh, yeah. Now take me in your mouth. Be a good bitch and take it deep. That’s it, yeah. God dammit you cocksucker, glad to see your true talents at work at last,” Jackson grunted as he held Derek’s head in his fists as the alpha gave him a blowjob. His is girth was big, filling up Derek’s mouth, but it seemed that no matter how much he fed his cock, Derek didn’t seem to gag._

_“Such a greedy dickhound” Jackson said before thrusting Derek’s head against his pelvis and grinding it against the root of his cock._

_“Let’s see how much you really love cock,” Jackson said as he held Derek’s head in place._

_It took a few minutes until Derek started to struggle for air and Jackson watched as Derek’s eyes started to fill with tears. His body clearly wanted to back off and get some air, but Derek stayed put, keeping his windpipe filled with Jackson’s girthy cock. To Jackson’s amazement, Derek even hugged his pelvis tightly, making sure he was keeping himself in place. The convulsions in Derek’s throat gripped his cock tightly and send new sensations to Jackson’s brain._

_“Jesus Christ,” Jackson exclaimed. The smell of arousal coming from Derek was all encompassing. Derek was loving this. Jackson couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the situation. Derek was going to suffocate on his cock, and he was loving it. Sparks of excitement ran down his spine as Jackson watched as the light started to dim from Derek’s eyes. Jackson concentrated on Derek’s heartbeat and only pulled him off at the last possible moment, and the alpha fell to the floor gasping for air._

_Jackson breathed deeply as he stood in place. He hadn’t ever felt this aroused and his cock stood erect and as hard as it had ever been. He noticed the wet spot on Derek’s crotch and the familiar scent of cum hit his nose. Derek had come just by gagging on his cock. Jackson hadn’t thought he could get any harder, but he suddenly felt his cock jump from excitement and the sudden want to breed filled him to the brim. He wanted Derek like he hadn’t wanted no other before. He had to fill him with to the max._

_Derek slowly got up on his knees with his mouth gaping and spit running down his chin. “More,” Derek said raspily and grabbed Jackson’s cock._

_“Oh, we’re going to have so much fun,” Jackson said hungrily._

Jackson was a man of his word and on that day filled Derek up so much that by the end Derek’s every orifice was oozing with his cum and the two only stopped fucking by sheer exhaustion. In fact, the two had ended up fucking for so long that the morning rays of sunlight had awoken the outside world a long time ago.

Jackson grinned as he remembered all the times he and Derek had fucked ever since then. There wasn’t a place in Beacon Hill’s they hadn’t defiled nor a sexual position they hadn’t tried. In one memorable night the two of them had even fucked the blindfolded sheriff at Stilinski’s home. How Derek had managed to pull that off Jackson didn’t know but it amused him to no end when a few days after that the sheriff had given him a warning for driving too fast. If he had only known that he had given a stern talking to the man who had piledrived him on his marital bed while Derek had fucked the sheriff’s mouth.

Jackson continued to twist his hand on Derek’s cock and the man bit his shirt harder. Scott was looking at them smiling, and Jackson could see the outline of Scott’s beast of a cock. What had actually surprised him was when he had found out that Derek belonged to Scott and Scott has made sure to demonstrate this to Jackson. Jackson licked his lips. That night had been a revelation and he had found his place in this sexual dynamic. The rules were simple. Jackson got to have his ways with Derek as long as Scott wanted to but there was a price to pay. Jackson smirked as he smelled the waft of emotions coming from Stiles. He didn’t really think humiliating Stiles as a price but each to their own.

“Say my name,” Jackson whispered, but Derek only whimpered.

“Say my name out loud,” Jackson whispered and squeezed Derek’s cock hard. That did the trick and Derek shouted “Jackson!”

As quickly as he could, Jackson clapsped the necklace in place and Derek’s features shifted back to the blond himbo right in time as Stiles smashed his locker door close and looked at them with fury in his eyes. Jackson knew what was rattling in Stiles’ brain. He had just heard Derek screaming Jackson’s name but surely that couldn’t be true. After all Derek was miles away and he certainly wasn’t a blond toyboy doing all kinds of naughty things with Jackson. Surely Stiles’ mind was just playing tricks.

Jackson pulled Derek into a kiss and made sure to put on a show for Stiles. Maybe he would even learn some tricks that he could practice on, though Jackson didn’t think Stiles would. He had heard the stories after all.

Scott watched closely on what was goin on. Jackson was doing his end of the bargain perfectly and Scott could smell the mixture of betrayal, envy and anger oozing out of Stiles, but more importantly he could smell arousal. That would work perfectly and help Stiles on his merry way towards a certain goal that Scott had in mind.

“Stiles!” he suddenly shouted and startled the now utterly confused Stiles. Scott placed his jacket over his erection and nodded for them to leave. Stiles stared at him and Scott had to say, “come on,” before Stiles reluctantly moved and left Derek grunting and moaning behind him.

“Let’s go. I need to fuck you so bad,” Jackson said loudly, and Scott saw Stiles flinch.

_He’s good at this_ , Scott mused to himself.

“Are you ok?” he asked Stiles, but Stiles just marched past him. With a few quick steps he caught him and waited for the avalanche of babbling, but Stiles surprised him by remaining quiet and only asked a single question when they were far enough that they couldn’t hear Jackson nor Derek.

“Did you see his necklace?” Stiles asked quietly.

Scott paused before answering. He knew what the necklace said as he was the one who had asked Deaton to make it. He still remembered Deaton’s “are you kidding me” stare as Scott had given him the instructions, but the druid had delivered what Scott had asked him of.

“No. What did it say?” Scott asked innocently.

Stiles struggled with his words but managed to spit it out.

“Cum Slut.”

Scott waited for a while before saying, “well by the looks of it that is an appropriate necklace for him.”

Stiles nearly choked at Scott’s response. It was clear that what had just happened bothered him and Scott made a mental note to pass this information to Jackson.

“Hey, I’m the funny one in this friendship,” Stiles said in response.

“That you are,” Scott replied and smiled.

⁂

“Did you hear?”

“Did I hear? I saw them!”

“Tell me everything!”

Whispers and gossip wasn’t unusual in the zeitgeist of Beacon Hills High School, but the amount of chattering was unusually high for a normal school day and it only meant one thing. There was a fresh and juicy story rippling and unfolding in the corridors. Beeps, dings and chatter could be heard everywhere as the students updated each other on the news.

“He’s a cheerleader now.”

“What!”

“You should see his uniform. His shorts are so small you can see the straps of his jockstrap! They were pink. Hot pink.”

“OMG… What did Lydia say?”

“Well, and I quote, ‘stop meddling in other people’s affairs,’ and then she basically said she didn’t care who Jackson was sleeping with and that the blond got into the team fair and square after the try-outs.

“I can’t believe it. I couldn’t be in the same team with my ex’s new boyfriend.”

“You’re a virgin Kathy, you don’t have exes.”

“Shut it Janine!”

“Sorry. That was bitchy of me. Now, do you want to see pictures of him in his uniform? He even cut his V-neck so you can totally see his abs.”

“Oh my God SHOW ME!”

Similar kind of stories could be heard all over as Stiles involuntarily got caught up in gossip bubbles while making his way.

“I hear they did it on the stage.”

“I heard they did it on the bleachers and on the field.”

“I heard he had sex with a teacher.”

Stiles did his best not to think about why Harris had been unusually laid back.

“Did you see what he was hearing?”

“I heard him giving a blowjob in the next stall. It was akward… but kinda hot.”

“I swear he’s having sex with someone else too. Jackson was training the team and the blond was getting it on with someone in the locker room.”

“He wore to class a tight T-shirt with pink stripes on the cuffs with matching short shorts that redefined the meaning of short and knee-high socks with, you guessed it, pink stripes. All I can remember from that class is his pink G-string poking out.”

“I can’t believe it. Who is this bloke? What’s his name?”

“His name is Derek.”

Stiles’ heart missed a beat every time he heard Derek’s name being mentioned. Images of the blond Derek with Jackson mixed in with images of his Derek and Jackson and the voice of Derek screaming out Jackson’s name hammered in his brain. Stiles did his best to keep himself occupied after the whole ordeal with Jackson, but his brain kept reminding it to him and the surrounding chatter didn’t help. It also didn’t help that it seemed that wherever he went he found himself in the front row of whatever deviant act of debauchery the blond was doing with Jackson. The worst was when he had walked in on him in a literal gangbang in the showers while Derek had been railed by most of the lacrosse team.

_“Come on, fill this whore all the way up!” Jackson barked as he and Nolan double penetrated Derek while Derek was giving blowjobs and jacking off other members of the team. Stiles had only seen this kind of things in porn and he was stunned to find himself witnessing something like this in real life. He couldn’t stop watching. Derek’s asshole was willingly assaulted by a pair of quality sized cocks for the job and Stiles would never forget the image of Jackson’s balls bouncing as he hammered Derek’s hole like he was trying to reach deeper with every thrust._

_“Next!” Jackson barked after Nolan had emptied himself inside Derek. Nolan’s dick flopped out and he moved to the side to recover as Vernon took his place._

_“Hey Stiles,” he said nonchalantly while his dick leaked cum on the floor as Vernon pushed his cock into the tight hole. The blond would have cried out as Vernon was larger and girthier than Nolan, but his scream was muffled by the cock in his mouth. Sweat, cum and musk infiltrated Stiles’ senses and he licked his lips as Vernon and Jackson moved in harmony, penetrating Derek in turns while keeping both of their cocks inside him._

_“HNnnnNNNGhhhHHH!” cried Derek as his voice was muffled by Greenburg’s beer can of a cock._

_“Do you hear that! He’s loving it! Keep up the pace and let’s make this a day this bitch won’t ever forget!”_

_With those words the team found new energy and the surrounding players moved closer to form a tight ring. A few of them moved in front of Stiles and he couldn’t anymore see what was happening. All he could do was listen to the moans, grunts, and the sounds of skin slapping skin. He didn’t know how long he had been there watching it happen, but he remembered when stepped outside and somebody giggled as they saw a wet patch on his crotch. He had came in his pants without noticing._

Stiles punched the wall as he heard another person talking about Derek. Things were getting too much for him to bear and it didn’t help that he couldn’t get a hold of his boyfriend. The best they had managed was a shoddy skype call that had ended abruptly when Derek’s Wi-Fi had stopped working, but at least he knew Derek was ok and well, even though he looked sweaty and flushed thanks to Brazils heat. He just wanted more. He had to see him.

_Only a few more days_ , he told himself. Derek would come home soon.

“I saw Derek giving blowjobs under the bleachers,” someone said to his friend as they passed Stiles.

_I can deal with this_ , Stiles said in his mind, doing his best to convince himself.

⁂

“Ah, AH, AH!”

The moaning, grunting and the bed creaking could be heard in the living room where Stiles and Danny waited awkwardly.

“Ah! Fuck me harder!” Derek pleaded and moaned so loudly it felt like he was in the room. Why in hell Harris had insisted that Jackson, Danny and Stiles had to do an assignment in a day was bewildering, but the icing on the cake was that Jackson had insisted them to do it in his home, whereupon arriving Jackson had wasted no time and called Derek to join them.

“So, do you want to start working on this?” Danny asked.

“Fuck me harder! Fuck me!”

“Are you kidding me? With this TMI commentary in the background?” Stiles asked dryly. 

"Who owns this pussy!?" Jacksons shouted and the conversation between Danny and Stiles stopped abruptly as they involuntarily listened.

"Ah! You do!" Derek shouted.

"Louder! Who owns this pussy!?"

"YOU DO!"

"I can’t hear you! Say it! WHO OWNS THIS WET ASS PUSSY?!"

"JACKSON WHITTEMORE OWNS MY PUSSYYY!"

"Damn straight I do!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A sudden merciful silence filled the void that had been previously occupied by the sounds of sex and both Danny and Stiles fidgeted in their seats. Danny tried his best to hide his blush and deemed it best if he plopped a pillow on his lap while Stiles send text after text to Scott as he updated him on the situation.

“I can’t believe that happened,” Stiles muttered.

“Yeah,” Danny answered while doing his best to not to think about it. Suddenly Danny’s phone alerted him of a new message. It was from Jackson. He blushed harder and was thankful of the pillow as he saw that it was a picture of Derek. His big pecs glistened with sweat and his sweaty face looked blissful as he had mouthful of cum that was running down his body.

[He’s ready for you. Just come in and have some fun.]

Danny gulped and remembered a conversation he had with Jackson awhile a go.

_“Derek? No, I’m not in a relationship with him. He just has some needs that I am able to satisfy and in return I get to have fun. Besides, pretty soon I have to hand him back to his owner,” Jackson said._

_“Owner?” Danny asked._

_“Yeah. He’s on loan for a… Let’s say a project,” Jackson said to a stunned Danny, but if he thought that was shocking, what came next really surprised him. “You should try him out by the way.”_

_“Don’t give me that look.” Jackson said. “It’s not like I’m whoring him out… well… not against his will. Trust me, he’s enjoying every moment. Listen, I mean I know you haven’t gotten any for a while and he’s your type, so why use him to let out some steam? Also, thanks to me he has a budding underwear fetish and I’ve seen your browsing history to know that you’re into that.”_

Danny gulped again. Back then he had said no to the tempting offer mostly because it would have been weird as he was Jacksons best friend, but he couldn’t deny how hot Derek looked and that he had been tempted. What he hadn’t anticipated was that ever since that conversation Derek had sent him pictures of himself in all kinds of underwear and poses. He had worn G-strings, thongs, jockstraps and more in different colors and Danny was sure that by now Derek had worn every single thing Andrew Christian had made.

Danny’s phone alerted him of a new message. This time it was from Derek. He was on his back and he was wearing a red strapped jockstrap with a white pouch with pink flamingos on it. The pouch was straining to keep its contents inside and Derek’s ass was so big and round that Danny couldn’t see the waistband from this angle. Damn that man looked good enough to eat.

[I’m waiting,] the message said.

“I… I need to go to the bathroom,” Danny said and walked away awkwardly. He had managed to say no until now, but his flesh was weak, and he could only say no for so many times to this kind of offer. Moments later Jackson appeared wearing a ring harness with the words ‘dom’ plastered on it and tight grey sweatpants that made it clear he was circumcised. Stiles noted that even after Jackson’s cock was spent, it was still big enough that it outpaced most men.

“Oh, you still here?” Jackson asked as he fetched himself a water bottle. Stiles could smell musk and sweat radiating from Jackson even from this distance.

“You really are an asshole Jackson,” Stiles said.

Jackson took a swig from the bottle and walked towards Stiles like the cocky jock he was, and Stiles sensed danger.

“Watch your mouth Stilinski. I can bend you over and smack your ass if you talk back to me like that,” Jackson said. Jackson was now close enough that Stiles could see individual sweat droplets on his body, and he had a better view of his cock. Stiles tried his best not to look at it and kept his gaze fixed with Jackson’s, but the imprint of Jackson’s cock was impossible to miss.

How did it come to this? He had done so well avoiding Jackson and the blond Derek, but it was like all that avoiding had come to bite him in the back tenfold. What was worse it looked like Jackson was full of himself, even more than usually, and Stiles didn’t want to test him as he would lose if things escalated into a fight. Jackson kept himself in good shape as was evident by his six pack and muscly arms that fitted his lean stature perfectly. The usual witty nature that Stiles prided himself had been chipped away by sleepless nights as he was bombarded of images of Derek and Jackson and Stiles broke the staring match and looked down and away, feeling defeated. He couldn’t help feeling like he had just lost some kind of invisible battle.

“We were supposed to work on this stupid assignment,” Stiles said quietly.

“We? Well I’ve been busy and by the looks of it, Danny has his hands full, so that leaves you.”

“What? What do you mean?” Stiles asked with trepidation.

“You heard me. You’ll just have to figure out the assignment by yourself and do it well. I want to keep my perfect GPA score spotless.”

Stiles looked upward and his disbelief was meant with a cocky grin.

“You can’t be serious,” Stiles said.

“Did I stutter? I hate to resort to threats, Stiles, but if you won’t do it then Danny and I will have to tell Harris that you wouldn’t do the assignment with us.”

“Danny wouldn’t say that!” Stiles exclaimed.

Just then the two of them heard Danny say, “Ah! Oh, yes!” quite loudly.

“I think he will,” Jackson said smugly, and his cocky demeanor changed instantly, “So what are you gonna do, Stiles? Huh?"

Stiles stared at Jackson’s intimidating face. Right then a high-pitched moan came from the bedroom and Stiles head snapped towards the sound. That moan had sounded just like Derek’s, just like in the hallway at school. _It wasn’t Derek_ , he thought to himself, but the voice had sounded so like him. An image of Derek in Jackson’s bedroom crossed his mind and Stiles closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"That's what I thought. You’ve better start working. Oh, but before that…” Jackson said and tossed something on the table in front of Stiles. It made a metallic sound.

“Since we know what kind of man you are you, if you can be called that, you can give that to your boyfriend and send him my way. I’ll show him what a real man can do. Besides, it saves me the trouble to remember a different name after I’m done ruining this one.”

Stiles mind went blank as he stared at the object on the table. He didn’t even realize that Jackson had left and only registered his absence when Jacksons voice added to the chorus of moans, grunts, profanities and the creaking of the bed. Stiles picked up the object and looked at the golden words he had first seen on the blond’s neck. The words ‘Cum Slut’ reflected in the light and Stiles’ got goosebumps just by looking at it. As the sinful sounds of fucking continued, Stiles sat alone holding the necklace and trying his best to ignore his erection.

_It would all be OK_ , he said to himself. _Derek would be back home tomorrow._

⁂

[I can’t wait to see him.]

[Well no one can blame you for missing him. Is the plane on time?]

[Yes. It’s landed. I’ve checked it so many times that I think the staff hates me if I ask again. He hasn’t come out yet and his phone is offline. I’m waiting him near the gate.]

Stiles texted Scott as he waited eagerly to see his boyfriend walking out from the arrival gate. Stiles’ heart was racing, and he couldn’t stop smiling. Derek was finally coming home. He couldn’t wait to hug him and kiss him. Two months had gone by so slowly and they hadn’t had the chance to talk on the phone as much as Stiles would have wanted, but it would all be behind them as they would be reunited soon.

Stiles looked at the other people that had been on the same plane as Derek and he saw them reunite with their families and loved ones as they smiled and hugged them. Stiles immediately thought how his and Derek’s reunion would go, and he pictured how Derek’s eyes would light up and his smile beam as he saw him. Stiles loved to make him smile, whether with his one-liners or just by being himself around him, as Derek smiled so earnestly.

The thought of seeing Derek and picturing how their reunion would go kept his spirits up, even though the amount of people passing by decrease little by little, but pretty soon Stiles got a bit worried as now only a few people walked out the gate. Where was Derek? Was he still waiting for his luggage? His phone was still offline. Maybe he was one of the last ones to get off the plane or he got held up. Stiles thought to himself that there were people still coming through, and he tried his best not to let that sinking feeling reemerge itself, which had been his persistent companion for the past two months, but as much he tried it slowly crept in and with it came images of Jackson with the blond.

Stiles cursed in his mind and checked his surroundings before adjusting himself. That damn sinking feeling was now so tightly tied with horny memories of Jackson and the blond that it meant that every time he felt it, he also felt extremely horny. It was like that feeling had slowly morphed itself into something that Stiles had never felt before and reluctantly it felt really good. It was strange but intensely pleasurable feeling that filled him up.

Suddenly the feeling got stronger as he vividly remembered the blond surrounded by the team in the showers. Stiles’ legs nearly buckled, and he used one of the stanchions to lean on. It felt nauseatingly good picturing the blond taking Jackson’s and the team’s cocks as his golden necklace bounced against his chest while he bounced on their cocks.

_“Send him my way. I’ll show him what a real man can do.”_

Jackson’s words echoed in his mind as he thought of the glistening necklace and the image of the blond morphed to Derek. Stiles gripped the stanchion harder as in his mind it was now Derek in the shower taking cock after cock, his eyes rolled back with pleasure and his dick swaying and slapping against his abs. The sickeningly pleasurable feeling inside Stiles increased by the thought of it. Why did it feel good imagining Derek in that kind of situation?

Confused and feeling increasingly hot under his collar by the weird sense of jealous arousal, Stiles didn’t register the voice talking to him until one word pierced through his tangled thoughts.

“Stiles?”

At first Stiles thought that he had just imagined it like he had imagined hearing Derek’s voice so many times over these two months, but something made him open his eyes and look upwards. His eyes met his and the realization hit him. He hadn’t just imagined it. Derek had just called his name.

“Derek!” Stiles shouted, closed the gap between them and hugged his tanned boyfriend tightly.

“Did you miss me,” Derek said surprised but with joy in his voice.

“You have no idea,” Stiles said. His words came of muffled as he buried his head on Derek’s shoulder. Other than the tan, Derek looked like Derek and he felt just like him. For a long time, Stiles just held Derek tightly, breathed in his scent and pushed back the thoughts he had had before Derek arrived.

“What took you so long?” Stiles asked after getting his immediate fix for intimacy.

“Customs. I piqued their interest as I was travelling alone and coming from Brazil.”

“They thought you were a drug mule?”

“I managed to convince them my innocence,” Derek said.

Stiles smiled. “Did they do a cavity search?” he asked.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Thankfully, no,” he said and smiled.

“Good,” Stiles said as he squeezed Derek’s ass jokingly.

Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and moved it back up to his back. He didn’t want Stiles to grab his ass too hard and accidentally notice the plug that was holding back Jackson’s loads and his new present buzzing inside him.

“Come on let’s head to the loft and you can tell me all what I missed,” Derek said and let Stiles lead the way as he tried to walk normally. As they passed a trash can near the exit, Derek threw the cheapest airline ticket he had to buy to walk out the gate in there, and then held Stiles’ hand as they headed to the car while Stiles filled him in on what had gone on while he had been “away”.


	2. The lost ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> This was the original work I posted, but since then I made some minor and major changes to it and I posted the updated version as chapter 1. This chapter is just for those who might want to read the original ending. If you don’t like reading Stiles get mentally hurt/upset, then I would recommend skipping this one. Read the tags.

“I can’t believe Harris gave me all that extra homework just because I looked at him in a weird way! In a weird way! What does that even MEAN?! I swear I have no idea what I’ve done to deserve him as my teacher. I mean who hired him? WHO would hire him? The man is incompetent as well as -”

“Careful Stiles, you’re getting awfully shouty,” Scott said as a few onlookers stared at Stiles as he ranted enthusiastically.

“- he’s just mean!” Stiles continued in a quieter voice without missing a beat. “He’s egocentric, maniacal, vindictive…”

Scott let Stiles’ outburst go in one ear and out the other and only paid attention when Stiles found a fresh way to vent his feelings about their teacher. It amazed him how Stiles continuously found new and creative ways to express his dismay against Harris. Sometimes Scott wondered if Stiles studied the dictionary for situations like these.

“- dim-witted, waist of space who… I just can’t Scott, I just can’t. That man makes my blood boil. You have no idea. He is the only man who could annoy me like this. I just can’t…

For a moment Scott thought that Stiles had paused to take a breath before launching into another tirade against Harris, but as Scott picked up the familiar scent of musk and the lewd wet sounds coming from the direction Stiles was looking at, it became clear that something else had stopped Stiles in his track.

“Oh, for fucks sake… Seriously! He couldn’t have picked any other place to do that?” Stiles asked bitterly.

Normally the sight of two men making out in the hallway would have gathered at least a few curious onlookers, especially as the two partakers in this public grinding were extremely good looking, French kissing and using their hands to roam each other’s bodies, but the students of Beacon Hills High School had the common sense to leave the two alone as the other participant was none other than Jackson Whittemore.

“Right in front of my locker! Hey!” Stiles shouted, but his words fell to deaf ears. The pair continued to make out and Stiles watched helplessly as Jackson started to palm the other man’s denim-clad cheeks, making the other man moan in pleasure and surprise. Stiles recognized the blond as the new guy who had started school in the middle of the schoolyear. To the dismay of most of the students it hadn’t taken long until Jackson had snatched him for himself.

“Will you two move?” Stiles asked after getting closer, but his words only seemed to make their kissing intensify. The two men continued to practically hump each other right in front of Stiles and he watched as their breathing got heavier. Jacksons hand started to massage the blond’s side before travelling down to his hip and thigh while his other hand was firmly planted on the other guy's ass.

It felt surreal watching it. Stiles had heard about what sort of things Jackson and his hot new plaything were getting up to, but getting a firsthand experience was something else. He couldn’t deny that the scene in front of him was incredibly hot, even though the other participant was Jackson, and Stiles begrudgingly admitted that this make out session was slowly turning him on. Immediately Stiles wished Derek hadn’t left on a two-month trip to Brazil to help his friend negotiate territories with another pack. He could have used some help letting off some steam after witnessing this porn worthy moment.

Stiles gulped. Actually, this was the first-time he had seen the newcomer up close and he looked a lot like Derek. They were similar height and build; his chest and arms were just as big and along with his six-pack on a small waist he had a fantastic ass, just like Derek. Even the way he moved reminded Stiles of Derek, thought Derek had never kissed him as filthily as the blond was kissing Jackson nor had he acted so lasciviously. Most of the blond’s face was mushed against Jackson’s so Stiles couldn’t see his face, but even still he noted that the blond had a striking jawline similar to Derek’s.

A sudden sinking feeling in his stomach hit Stiles hard and the feeling got worse as a soft, masculine moan escaped the blond’s lips. Jackson had broken the kiss and moved down to the blond’s neck. Another small moan slipped out from between the man’s lips as Jackson nipped just below his ear lobe, before he made his way down to suck a lovebite on the blond’s sunkissed skin. The blond had his mouth agape as his head lolled backwards to give Jackson more access, and as Jackson’s talented mouth made its marks on his skin, the blond’s moans became more frequent and more pornographic. As Jackson was a few inches shorter than the other man, he had the perfect height for this job.

The blond gasped suddenly and pulled Jackson closer. It was clear as day that whatever Jackson was doing with his mouth must have felt fantastic and the blond clawed Jackson’s shirt before he ran his hand through Jackson’s hair, tugging at the back and making Jackson groan in response.

Stiles stared at the blond as he could now see his face and the sudden feeling in his stomach eased a bit, though it didn’t go away. The blond did look a lot like Derek, though a younger and more like a frat house version of him with fuller lips. It helped that the blond didn’t have Derek’s characteristic stubble, nor his bushy brows, but just as quickly as the feeling in his stomach calmed, the feeling shot back up as the blond opened his eyes and Stiles saw that he had green eyes. They looked so much like Derek’s except these were filled with fiery passion.

The blond tugged Jackson’s hair harder, pulling him off his neck, before giving him one of the dirtiest kisses Stiles had ever seen. Stiles looked feebly at what was happening right in front of him. His stomach was again in knots and he felt sick as those green eyes were too similar in color to the ones, he had spent so many times looking at. Stiles’ brain was telling him that this man wasn’t Derek but some part of him was screaming at him and making him imagine that the man Jackson was filthily kissing was Derek. His Derek.

Locked in this seesaw of emotions Stiles stopped trying to get the pairs attention. He found that he didn’t have the strength to walk away as he felt compelled to watch the kiss between Jackson and the blond that lingered and went on as debauched as it had started.

Jackson finally let his head fall against the locker as the two broke their kiss and he smirked as the blond immediately started to kiss his neck and moved his hand rhythmically in Jackson’s crotch area. Jackson moved his head to give the man better access and by doing so turned his head towards the direction where Stiles was standing. 

“Why won’t you fuck off you Stilinski and jack off somewhere else,” Jackson said suddenly.

Stiles blushed furiously. His usual quick retort was foiled as the blond moaned suddenly and what was supposed to be a fierce tell off crumbled into a weak comeback.

“G- G- Go fuck yourself Jackson.”

Jackson’s smirk turned to a smug smile as squeezed the blond’s ass.

“Don’t need to. I’m fucking this.”

Stiles glanced downwards to follow Jackson’s hand as he smacked the blond’s ass and then grabbed it again like he owned it. The other man responded by grinding his pelvis against Jackson’s, happily accepting Jackson’s manhandling.

“Now, take your homeless chick attire and put it with yourself in the dumpster. As you can see, I’ve got my hands full,” Jackson said and licked the other man’s neck where he had given him hickeys. “Scram,” he ordered.

Jacksons words sparked something inside Stiles, and he felt again the flames he had felt towards Harris. Stiles hadn’t thought anyone could annoy him today as much as Harris had but Jackson had yet again done the impossible.

“Listen jackass. Move. You and your boyfriend are right in front of my locker,” Stiles said with his reignited anger, but he couldn’t have predicted that his words would only make Jackson laugh.

“Boyfriend? He’s not my boyfriend. Well… I should probably say he’s not MY boyfriend…,” Jackson said with a glint in his eyes.

Stiles rolled his eyes in response. “Look, I don’t care about your personal life, but if you’re going hump each other then don’t do it in the hallway and especially not in front of my locker.”

Jackson proceeded to ignore him, and the situation halted to a standstill until the blond kissed Jackson’s earlobe, started to tug it gently with his lips and whispered something to Jackson’s ear.

“Ahh. Fine,” Jackson said and then whispered something to the blond that Stiles missed. If Stiles had to guess he thought it sounded like “you owe me for this.” Suddenly, in a swift move Jackson moved the pair so that the blond was now back against the lockers and they continued to make out like nothing had happened.

“Oh for… Fine. This’ll do,” Stiles said mostly to himself as Jackson and the guy continued to make out. They hadn’t moved much but just enough that Stiles could open his locker and at least get his stuff. As soon as Stiles stepped right next to them, he could feel the heat emitting from their bodies and hear the lip locking more clearly.

“God you’re good Derek,” Jackson said as the blond nibbled his lips.

To say that Stiles felt like he was thrown into an icy lake was putting things lightly. The blond’s name was Derek? It wasn’t enough that the man Jackson was fucking was the spitting image of Derek, but they also had the same name. The sinking feeling turned worse and Stiles had to grab his locker for support as he suddenly felt dizzy.

“I want you,” Derek grunted.

“Really? You want my cock? Is it better than your boyfriends?”

The locker door was the only thing between Stiles and them, and for a second Stiles’ mind played a cruel joke on him as he imagined that it was his Derek making out with Jackson. A million of thoughts and emotions crossed his mind and he was surprised by that most of them were making him hard.

“You’re so good,” Derek said, and Stiles listened the conversation closely.

“Yeah?”

Derek took a sharp intake of breath and Stiles heard the rhythmic rustling of clothes.

“Oh God!”

“Tell me,” Jackson demanded.

Stiles could hear his heartbeat getting louder as he bit his lip.

“Come on baby, just tell me. I want to hear it,” Jackson said as he opened Derek’s fly, reached inside and started to stroke Derek’s hard cock. It didn’t take long until Derek answered.

“Ah. Aaaah! Yes! Yes! You’re better!”

Stiles gripped one of the books he came to collect.

“Tell me more, tell me how much you love my cock compared to his,” Jackson said feeling proud. In all their encounters Derek hadn’t been much of a talker, but finally he was getting him to talk dirty.

“Ooooh! Ah! Oh God, don’t stop. I love it. I love how big your cock is and how deep you can reach. You’ve fucked me so much I can’t live without it. You make him look like an amateur. Oh God, that feels good. Ahhhh! I need you! I need your big cock inside me. I’ve never felt this good with him!”

Derek’s litany of profanity ended suddenly with a twist of Jackson’s hand and the pleasurable sensations were enough to shut him up as he tried not to moan too loudly. He bit Jacksons shirt and Jackson listened to his muffled sounds of pleasure with excitement.

Stiles tried to keep his cool as he repeated _It isn’t Derek, it isn’t Derek_ in his head like a mantra. He was still rooted in his place, unable to untangle himself from this moment but unfortunately for him, Jackson was well aware of his predicament. He could smell the complex web that was Stiles’ emotions and he thought of something that would really make Stiles’ head spin.

Jackson made eye-contact with Scott, grinned, and with one hand unclasped Derek’s necklace without him noticing. As soon as it was off the blond hair changed back to black and Derek Hale’s original features returned to him.

Jackson felt a rush of power wash over him. It felt amazing pleasuring Stiles’ boyfriend right next to him while Derek was disguised, but it didn’t compare to this. Having Derek in his original form muffling his cries as he masturbated him right next to Stiles was an enjoyment that Jackson hadn’t thought was possible, but it was one that he was very happy to partake in.

It had started a few weeks ago when Derek had shown sudden interest in him. At first Jackson had been at surprised by this. After all he had thought that Derek would have dropped to his knees and sucked him off way sooner as he was the hottest man in Beacons Hills, but better late than never Jackson had thought before keenly taking the opportunity to mess around with the sizzling hot alpha.

_“Wait. Kiss it first," Jackson ordered. They hadn’t waisted a moment after the meeting and Derek had dropped to his knees even before Stiles had fully closed the door._

_Derek leaned in closer to his manhood and started giving it kisses. He started off on the side of his shaft and at first his kisses were soft and quick, making sure to cover Jackson’s head, but they quickly turned needier and dirtier. Derek was happy that Jackson was big in every way and was showing his appreciation. No matter how you looked at it, Jackson’s cock was big._

_"Don't forget my balls,” Jackson said, and Derek complied. He pulled Jackson’s tool upwards for better access to his sack and Jackson sighed as he felt Derek’s mouth on his balls. He would forever remember this moment as Derek nuzzled, licked, and sucked them._

_“Uh, yeah. Now take me in your mouth. Be a good bitch and take it deep. That’s it, yeah. God dammit you cocksucker, glad to see your true talents at work at last,” Jackson grunted as he held Derek’s head in his fists as the alpha gave him a blowjob. His is girth was big, filling up Derek’s mouth, but it seemed that no matter how much he fed his cock, Derek didn’t seem to gag._

_“Such a greedy dickhound” Jackson said before thrusting Derek’s head against his pelvis and grinding it against the root of his cock._

_“Let’s see how much you really love cock,” Jackson said as he held Derek’s head in place._

_It took a few minutes until Derek started to struggle for air and Jackson watched as Derek’s eyes started to fill with tears. His body clearly wanted to back off and get some air, but Derek stayed put, keeping his windpipe filled with Jackson’s girthy cock. To Jackson’s amazement, Derek even hugged his pelvis tightly, making sure he was keeping himself in place. The convulsions in Derek’s throat gripped his cock tightly and send new sensations to Jackson’s brain._

_“Jesus Christ,” Jackson exclaimed. The smell of arousal coming from Derek was all encompassing. Derek was loving this. Jackson couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the situation. Derek was going to suffocate on his cock, and he was loving it. Sparks of excitement ran down his spine as Jackson watched as the light started to dim from Derek’s eyes. Jackson concentrated on Derek’s heartbeat and only pulled him off at the last possible moment, and the alpha fell to the floor gasping for air._

_Jackson breathed deeply as he stood in place. He hadn’t ever felt this aroused and his cock stood erect and as hard as it had ever been. He noticed the wet spot on Derek’s crotch and the familiar scent of cum hit his nose. Derek had come just by gagging on his cock. Jackson hadn’t thought he could get any harder, but he suddenly felt his cock jump from excitement and the sudden want to breed filled him to the brim. He wanted Derek like he hadn’t wanted no other before. He had to fill him with to the max._

_Derek slowly got up on his knees with his mouth gaping and spit running down his chin. “More,” Derek said raspily and grabbed Jackson’s cock._

_“Oh, we’re going to have so much fun,” Jackson said hungrily._

Jackson was a man of his word and on that day filled Derek up so much that by the end Derek’s every orifice was oozing with his cum and the two only stopped fucking by sheer exhaustion. In fact, the two had ended up fucking for so long that the morning rays of sunlight had awoken the outside world a long time ago.

Jackson grinned as he remembered all the times he and Derek had fucked ever since then. There wasn’t a place in Beacon Hill’s they hadn’t defiled nor a sexual position they hadn’t tried. In one memorable night the two of them had even fucked the blindfolded sheriff at the Stilinski’s home while Stiles had slept in his room. How Derek had managed to pull that off Jackson didn’t know but it amused him to no end when a few days after that the sheriff had given him a warning for driving too fast. If he had only known that he had given a stern talking to the man who had piledrived him on his marital bed while Derek had fucked the sheriff’s mouth.

Jackson continued to twist his hand on Derek’s cock and the man bit his shirt harder. Scott was looking at them smiling, and Jackson could see the outline of Scott’s beast of a cock. What had actually surprised him was when he had found out that Derek belonged to Scott and Scott has made sure to demonstrate this to Jackson. Jackson licked his lips. That night had been a revelation and he had found his place in this sexual dynamic. The rules were simple. Jackson got to have his ways with Derek as long as Scott wanted to but there was a price to pay. Jackson smirked as he smelled the waft of emotions coming from Stiles. He didn’t really think humiliating Stiles as a price but each to their own.

“Say my name,” Jackson whispered, but Derek only whimpered.

“Say my name out loud,” Jackson whispered and squeezed Derek’s cock hard. That did the trick and Derek shouted “AH, JACKSON!”

As quickly as he could, Jackson clapsped the necklace in place and Derek’s features shifted back to the blond himbo right in time as Stiles smashed his locker door close and looked at them with fury in his eyes. Jackson knew what was rattling in Stiles’ brain. He had just heard Derek screaming Jackson’s name but surely that couldn’t be true. After all Derek was miles away and he certainly wasn’t a blond toyboy doing all kinds of naughty things with Jackson. Surely Stiles’ mind was just playing tricks.

Jackson pulled Derek into a kiss and made sure to put on a show for Stiles. Maybe he would even learn some tricks that he could practice on, though Jackson didn’t think Stiles would. He had heard the stories after all.

Scott tried his best not to giggle. Jackson was doing his end of the bargain perfectly and Scott could smell the mixture of betrayal, envy and anger oozing out of Stiles, but more importantly he could smell arousal. That would work perfectly and help Stiles on his merry way towards a certain goal that Scott had in mind.

“Stiles!” he suddenly shouted and startled the now utterly confused Stiles. Scott placed his jacket over his erection and nodded for them to leave. Stiles stared at him and Scott had to say, “come on,” before Stiles reluctantly moved and left Derek grunting and moaning behind him.

“Let’s go. I need to fuck you so bad,” Jackson said loudly, and Scott saw Stiles flinch. _He’s good at this_ , Scott mused.

“Are you ok?” he asked pretending to be concerned but Stiles just marched past him. With a few quick steps he caught Stiles and waited for the avalanche of babbling, but Stiles surprised him by remaining quiet and only asked a single question when they were far enough that they couldn’t hear Jackson nor Derek.

“Did you see his necklace?” Stiles asked quietly.

Scott paused before answering. He knew what the necklace said as he was the one who had asked Deaton to make it. He still remembered Deaton’s “are you kidding me” stare as Scott had given him the instructions, but the druid had delivered what Scott had asked him of.

“No. What did it say?” Scott asked innocently.

Stiles struggled with his words but managed to spit it out.

“Cum Slut.”

Scott waited for a while before saying, “well by the looks of it that is an appropriate necklace for him.”

Stiles nearly choked at Scott’s response. It was clear that what had just happened bothered him and Scott made a mental note to pass on this information to Jackson.

“Hey, I’m the funny one in this friendship,” Stiles said in response.

“That you are,” Scott replied and smiled.

⁂

“Did you hear?”

“Did I hear? I saw them!”

“Tell me everything!”

Whispers and gossip wasn’t unusual in the zeitgeist of Beacon Hills High School, but the amount of chattering was unusually high for a normal school day and it only meant one thing. There was a fresh and juicy story rippling and unfolding in the corridors. Beeps, dings and chatter could be heard everywhere as the students updated each other on the news.

“He’s a cheerleader now.”

“What!”

“You should see his uniform. His shorts are so small you can see the straps of his jockstrap! They were pink. Hot pink.”

“OMG… What did Lydia say?”

“Well, and I quote, ‘stop meddling in other people’s affairs,’ and then she basically said she didn’t care who Jackson was sleeping with and that the blond got into the team fair and square after the try-outs.

“I can’t believe it. I couldn’t be in the same team with my ex’s new boyfriend.”

“You’re a virgin Kathy, you don’t have exes.”

“Shut it Janine!”

“Sorry. That was bitchy of me. Now, do you want to see pictures of him in his uniform? He even cut his V-neck so you can totally see his abs.”

“Oh my God SHOW ME!”

Similar kind of stories could be heard all over as Stiles involuntarily got caught up in gossip bubbles while making his way.

“I hear they did it on the stage.”

“I heard they did it on the bleachers and on the field.”

“I heard he had sex with a teacher.”

Stiles gritted his teeth and did his best not to think about why Harris had been unusually laid back.

“Did you see what he was hearing?”

“I heard him giving a blowjob in the next stall. It was akward… but kinda hot.”

“I swear he’s having sex with someone else too. Jackson was training the team and the blond was getting it on with someone in the locker room.”

“He wore to class a tight T-shirt with pink stripes on the cuffs with matching short shorts that redefined the meaning of short and knee-high socks with, you guessed it, pink stripes. All I can remember from that class is his pink G-string poking out.”

“I can’t believe it. Who is this bloke? What’s his name?”

“His name is Derek.”

Stiles’ heart missed a beat every time he heard Derek’s name being mentioned. Images of the blond Derek with Jackson mixed in with images of his Derek and Jackson and the voice of Derek screaming out Jackson’s name hammered in his brain. Stiles did his best to keep himself occupied after the whole ordeal with Jackson, but his brain kept reminding it to him and the surrounding chatter didn’t help. It also didn’t help that it seemed that wherever he went he found himself in the front row of whatever deviant act of debauchery the blond was doing with Jackson. The worst was when he had walked in on him in a literal gangbang in the showers while Derek had been railed by most of the lacrosse team.

_“Come on, fill this whore all the way up!” Jackson barked as he and Nolan double penetrated Derek while Derek was giving blowjobs and jacking off other members of the team. Stiles had only seen this kind of things in porn and he was stunned to find himself witnessing something like this in real life. He couldn’t stop watching. Derek’s asshole was willingly assaulted by a pair of quality sized cocks for the job and Stiles would never forget the image of Jackson’s balls bouncing as he hammered Derek’s hole like he was trying to reach deeper with every thrust._

_“Next!” Jackson barked after Nolan had emptied himself inside Derek. Nolan’s dick flopped out and he moved to the side to recover as Vernon took his place._

_“Hey Stiles,” he said nonchalantly while his dick leaked cum on the floor as Vernon pushed his cock into the tight hole. The blond would have cried out as Vernon was larger and girthier than Nolan, but his scream was muffled by the cock in his mouth. Sweat, cum and musk infiltrated Stiles’ senses and he licked his lips as Vernon and Jackson moved in harmony, penetrating Derek in turns while keeping both of their cocks inside him._

_“HNnnnNNNGhhhHHH!” cried Derek as his voice was muffled by Greenburg’s beer can of a cock._

_“Do you hear that! He’s loving it! Keep up the pace and let’s make this a day this bitch won’t ever forget!”_

_With those words the team found new energy and the surrounding players moved closer to form a tight ring. A few of them moved in front of Stiles and he couldn’t anymore see what was happening. All he could do was listen to the moans, grunts, and the sounds of skin slapping skin. He didn’t know how long he had been there watching it happen, but he remembered when stepped outside and somebody giggled as they saw a small wet patch on his crotch. He had came in his pants without noticing._

Stiles punched the wall as he heard another person talking about Derek. Things were getting too much for him to bear and it didn’t help that he couldn’t get a hold of his boyfriend. The best they had managed was a shoddy skype call that had ended abruptly when Derek’s Wi-Fi had stopped working, but at least he knew Derek was ok and well, even though he looked sweaty and flushed thanks to Brazils heat. He just wanted more. He had to see him.

 _Only a few more days_ , he told himself. Derek would come home soon.

“I saw Derek giving blowjobs under the bleachers,” someone said to his friend as they passed Stiles.

 _I can deal with this. Only a few more days_ , Stiles said in his mind, doing his best to convince himself as he gritted his teeth.

⁂

“Ah, AH, AH, AH, AH!”

The moaning, grunting and the bed creaking could be heard in the living room where Stiles and Danny waited awkwardly.

“Ah! Fuck me harder!” Derek pleaded and moaned so loudly it felt like he was in the room. Why in hell Harris had insisted that Jackson, Danny and Stiles had to do an assignment in a day was bewildering, but the icing on the cake was that Jackson had insisted them to do it in his home, whereupon arriving Jackson had wasted no time and called Derek to join them.

“So, do you want to start working on this?” Danny asked.

“Fuck me harder! FUCK MEEE! GOOD YOUR SO GOOD!”

“Are you kidding me? With this TMI commentary in the background?” Stiles asked dryly. 

"Who owns this pussy!?" Jacksons shouted and the conversation between Danny and Stiles stopped abruptly as they involuntarily listened.

"Ah! You do!" Derek shouted.

"Louder! Who owns this pussy!?"

"YOU DO!"

"I can’t hear you! Say it! WHO OWNS THIS WET ASS PUSSY?!"

"JACKSON WHITTEMORE OWNS MY PUSSYYY!"

"Damn straight I do!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A sudden merciful silence filled the void that had been previously occupied by the sounds of sex and both Danny and Stiles fidgeted in their seats. Danny tried his best to hide his blush and deemed it best if he plopped a pillow on his lap while Stiles send text after text to Scott as he updated him on the situation.

“I can’t believe that happened,” Stiles muttered.

“Yeah,” Danny answered while doing his best to not to think about it. Suddenly Danny’s phone alerted him of a new message. It was from Jackson. He blushed harder and was thankful of the pillow as he saw that it was a picture of Derek. His big pecs glistened with sweat and his sweaty face looked blissful as he had mouthful of cum that was running down his body.

[He’s ready for you. Just come in and have some fun.]

Danny gulped and remembered a conversation he had with Jackson awhile a go.

_“Derek? No, I’m not in a relationship with him. He just has some needs that I am able to satisfy and in return I get to have fun. Besides, pretty soon I have to hand him back to his owner,” Jackson said._

_“Owner?” Danny asked._

_“Yeah. He’s on loan for a… Let’s say a project,” Jackson said to a stunned Danny, but if he thought that was shocking, what came next really surprised him. “You should try him out by the way.”_

_“Don’t give me that look.” Jackson said. “It’s not like I’m whoring him out… well… not against his will. Trust me, he’s enjoying every moment. Listen, I mean I know you haven’t gotten any for a while and he’s your type, so why use him to let out some steam? Also, thanks to me he has a budding underwear fetish and I’ve seen your browsing history to know that you’re into that.”_

Danny gulped again. Back then he had said no to the tempting offer mostly because it would have been weird as he was Jacksons best friend, but he couldn’t deny how hot Derek looked and that he had been tempted. What he hadn’t anticipated was that ever since that conversation Derek had sent him pictures of himself in all kinds of underwear and poses. He had worn G-strings, thongs, jockstraps and more in different colors and Danny was sure that by now Derek had worn every single thing Andrew Christian had made.

Danny’s phone alerted him of a new message. This time it was from Derek. He was on his back and he was wearing a red strapped jockstrap with a white pouch with pink flamingos on it. The pouch was straining to keep its contents inside and Derek’s ass was so big and round that Danny couldn’t see the waistband from this angle. Damn that man looked good enough to eat.

[I’m waiting,] the message said.

“I… I need to go to the bathroom,” Danny said and walked away awkwardly. He had managed to say no until now, but his flesh was weak, and he could only say no for so many times to this kind of offer. Moments later Jackson appeared wearing a ring harness with the words ‘dom’ plastered on it and tight grey sweatpants that made it clear he was circumcised. Stiles noted that even after Jackson’s cock was spent, his long cock was still big enough that it outpaced most men’s erect cocks.

“Oh, you still here?” Jackson asked as he fetched himself a water bottle. Stiles could smell musk and sweat radiating from Jackson even from this distance.

“You really are an asshole Jackson,” Stiles said.

Jackson took a swig from the bottle and walked towards Stiles like the cocky jock he was, and Stiles sensed danger.

“Watch your mouth Stilinski. I can bend you over and smack your ass if you talk back to me like that,” Jackson said. Jackson was now close enough that Stiles could see individual sweat droplets on his body, and he had a better view of his cock. Stiles tried his best not to look at it and kept his gaze fixed with Jackson’s, but the imprint of Jackson’s cock was impossible to miss.

How did it come to this? He had done so well avoiding Jackson and the blond Derek, but it was like all that avoiding had come to bite him in the back tenfold. What was worse it looked like Jackson was full of himself, even more than usually, and Stiles didn’t want to test him as he would lose if things escalated into a fight. Jackson kept himself in good shape as was evident by his six pack and muscly arms that fitted his lean stature perfectly. The usual witty nature that Stiles prided himself had been chipped away by sleepless nights as he was bombarded of images of Derek and Jackson and Stiles broke the staring match and looked down and away, feeling defeated. He couldn’t help feeling like he had just lost some kind of invisible battle.

“We were supposed to work on this stupid assignment,” Stiles said quetly.

“We? Well I’ve been busy and by the looks of it, Danny has his hands full, so that leaves you.”

“What? What do you mean?” Stiles asked with trepidation.

“You heard me. You’ll just have to figure out the assignment by yourself and do it well. I want to keep my perfect GPA score spotless.”

Stiles looked upward and his disbelief was meant with a cocky grin.

“You can’t be serious,” Stiles said.

“Did I stutter? I hate to resort to threats, Stiles, but if you won’t do it then Danny and I will have to tell Harris that you wouldn’t do the assignment with us.”

“Danny wouldn’t say that!” Stiles exclaimed.

Just then the two of them heard Danny say, “Ah! Oh, yes!” quite loudly.

“I think he will,” Jackson said smugly, and his cocky demeanor changed instantly, “So what are you gonna do, Stiles? Huh?"

Stiles stared at Jackson’s intimidating face. Right then a high-pitched moan came from the bedroom and Stiles head snapped towards the sound. That moan had sounded just like Derek’s, just like in the hallway at school. Stiles closed his eyes and lowered his head, feeling defeated, and tried his best not to puke.

"That's what I thought. You’ve better start working. Oh, but before that…” Jackson said and tossed something on the table in front of Stiles. It made a metallic sound.

“Since we know what kind of man you are you, if you can be called that, you can give that to your boyfriend and send him my way. I’ll show him what a real man can do. Besides, it saves me the trouble to remember a different name after I’m done ruining this one.”

Stiles mind went blank as he stared at the object on the table. He didn’t even realize that Jackson had left and only registered his absence when Jacksons voice added to the chorus of moans, grunts, profanities and the creaking of the bed. Stiles picked the object up and looked at the golden words he had seen on the blond’s neck on that fateful day. The words ‘Cum Slut’ reflected in the light and Stiles’ got goosebumps as he had an image of his boyfriend wearing it. He hated to admit it, but the thought made him hard.

The sinful sounds of fucking continued, and Stiles sat alone holding the necklace. _It would all be OK soon_ , he said to himself. Derek will be back home tomorrow.

⁂

[I can’t wait to see him.]

[Well no one can blame you for missing him. Is the plane on time?]

[Yes. It’s landed. I’ve checked it so many times that I think the staff hates me if I ask again. He hasn’t come out yet and his phone is offline. I’m waiting him near the gate.]

“Stiles is waiting for you,” Scott said and tossed his phone to the side. Derek was on all fours giving him a blowjob while wearing a sailor harness with a matching hat. Scott made a mental note to thank Jackson for providing Derek with a whole range of new underwear and kinky gear.

Scott took a sharp intake of air as Derek worked his magic on his cock. The months spent as Beacon Hills cumdump had greatly improved Derek’s skills and he was now putting them to good use servicing his one and only master.

“I’ll just tell him I took an earlier flight, went to my loft and that I couldn’t reach him as my phone got stolen,” Derek said as he paused his oral gymnastic just enough to answer. His answer made Scott smile and Derek felt pride as he made his lover happy. He would do anything for Scott, and he knew he had to spend the first day back in his original form making love to him. It was what Scott deserved. Derek plunged forward and his lips kissed the root of Scott’s cock before he backed off.

“I’ve missed this!” Derek said and pumped Scott’s cock with both hands and used his tongue to titillate the head.

“I’ve missed this too.”

Derek blushed. “I’m surprised you let Jackson have me for so long.”

Scott pushed Derek’s lips back to his cock. Derek took the hint and worked his talented mouth on Scott’s large cock.

“I didn’t plan it like that, but the opportunity was too good to pass. Besides, we had plenty of fun during it. Do you remember that time when we fucked in the stall next to Stiles?”

Derek managed to smile even though his mouth was full of Scott’s cock. His eyes told him that he most definitely remembered. He had been extra vocal then.

As Derek continued his blowjob the two maneuvered their bodies so that they were sixty-nining and neither paid attention to the onslaught of messages.

[I’m still waiting.]

[I have come to the conclusion that I hate airports. They are so crowded, and nobody is around if you have questions.]

[Haven’t seen him yet. Do you think the flowers were too much?]

[I ditched the flowers.]

[OK, I picked the flowers back from the trash.]

[Can’t wait to see him.]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fiat Iustitia et Pereat Mundus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455402) by [Aeimnestos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeimnestos/pseuds/Aeimnestos)




End file.
